


With You

by SymphonicFantasia



Series: Shiro's Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FOR REAL THIS TIME LIKE OBVIOUS SHEITH, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro Week 2016, Shiro Week 2016: Friends/Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Partaking in relationships during the war wasn't a smart move. If there was anything Shiro was sure of, it was that.Yet somehow he was stuck thinking about how he ended up dating Keith.





	

Relationships were something he tried not to think about during the war.

Not the friendly kind that he had with those in the Castle of Lions. The romantic kind, the kind that involved dinners and dates to special places. The kind where he would write cheesy notes and leave them in places he knew they would find them. The kind where he would instantly run up to them with good news because (second to his family) they were the first person he wanted to tell.Shiro found that his mind wandered back to Earth and the relationships he had way back when. There weren't many between the men and women he went on dates with. In the end, only one or two had wound up becoming a significant other to him.

Shiro found that his mind wandered back to Earth and the relationships he had way back when. There weren't many between the men and women he went on dates with. In the end, only one or two had wound up becoming a significant other to him.

Their names were lost, bits of information that the Galra seemed to have blocked from his mind. Shiro saw it as a blessing because then he did not have to worry about them too much. He already had to worry about the safety of the universe and his team. Relationships complicated an already complicated situation. So, Shiro tried not to think too much about his parents, about Mrs. Holt back on Earth, about Matt and Commander Holt's safety.

More importantly, he tried not to think about Keith.

Shiro couldn't recall any attraction he's had for the Keith when they were on Earth. Back then, during simpler times, Shiro had been a mentor and trainer for him. Galaxy Garrison saw Keith's potential and knew that the only way for him to get better was to pair him up with a senior. Shiro was the senior they gave to Keith and the first day they spent in a simulator, he knew what they meant.

Keith had the raw talent that was sure to grow with the right training. He would become the best pilot to come out of the Garrison, even better than Shiro.

That was why they paired him with Shiro. If anyone could polish Keith's skills it would be him. Training sessions happened normally as if Shiro was with any other cadet. No romantic feelings fleeted between them; no lingering touches or daring gazes. What Shiro saw was admiration in Keith's eyes.

Back then.

Back then when times were simpler and they had no awareness of aliens or a galactic war that was happening. In the present, stress levels were high and their lives were on the line. No time was available for any sort of relationship outside of their bond to form Voltron.

That wasn't what had been happening for the past few weeks (months, maybe? Time hardly existed in space.) Touches that burned him for hours, looks that lasted longer than Shiro expected, nights that had an end when he didn't want them to.

Shiro wasn't the only one who changed in the year and few months he had been gone. Something changed in Keith that needed to come forth only when he was declared dead. Shiro fell for him,  _hard_. As if he floated up to the ceiling in the biggest room of the Castle of Lions only for the anti-gravity to kick off and for Shiro to plummet to the floor.

Attempts to stop what they were doing were planned in Shiro's head. None of them made it past the first step which involved pulling Keith to the side. Other things happened instead, things that Shiro hadn't planned and knew would happen every time. Things that left Shiro sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the floor.

"Shiro?" Keith rolled over and placed a warm hand on his Galra arm. The very arm Shiro feared might harm Keith one day. "Everything okay?"

 _No_ , Shiro wanted to say. When he was with Keith, everything was always okay. He felt like he was back on Earth, unaware of things happening outside of their solar system. Back in the Garrison where their relationship could bloom in more peaceful terms. Late night study sessions, sparring practices, a date on a planet they were familiar with. Even if they weren't; even if they were light years away from anything close to normalcy.

"Everything's fine," Shiro answered, lying back down.

Keith interlaced their fingers together. "You looked pretty gone for a moment there. What were you thinking about?"

Shiro didn't tell him that he was thinking about what life would be for them when ( _if_ ) this was all over. About what lay ahead for them both and if their paths continued to intertwine. Or if they separated at a fork in the road, never to be seen again except for when the call of Voltron needed them. What Shiro's hopes were like, the ones he had locked away until Zarkon was defeated. Or his fears of what might happen once they were back on Earth. How different things would be or how different people would treat him.

He was a  _monster_ , something the Galra had fun and enjoyed toying with. Breaking him and putting him together as if Shiro were a marionette.

But when Keith looked at him like that, ready to swallow him up in the depth of his eyes, filled with adoration as if he was the only one in the universe, it all disappeared.

"Nothing special."

**Author's Note:**

> The only way I'm going to get better at writing for these guys was by actually doing it. I'm proud of this piece, but I could have added more to it. Maybe when I take up Sheith Week from way back when.


End file.
